Jyder Week: Genderswap
by randomklainer
Summary: Ria and Jacqui go for a sleepover at Marley's house.


**So I don't have any experience with genderswap, and I was kinda worried about writing female characters (which is crazy, it shouldn't be too hard to write characters which are the same gender as me). As a result, you'll have to deal with the fact that Marley is in this, and that it's only friendship (or maybe pre-romance, if you want to read it that way).**

**Also, if you were wondering, Ria is pronounced like Ryder without the 'd'. In case you weren't sure which of the possible pronunciations it was.**

'Hi Ria,' Marley greets enthusiastically as she opens the front door. Ria smiles in reply as she follows Marley into the lounge. Jacqui is already sitting on the couch, attention focussed on her phone. 'Jacqui, Ria's here now.'

Jacqui looks up briefly, before returning her attention to her phone. Ria isn't surprised; Jacqui isn't really the most sociable of people. In fact, it's pretty surprising that she's here at all.

Ria takes a seat next to Jacqui while Marley rushes off into the kitchen. She takes a peek at the phone screen – four pics one word. Jacqui seems to be struggling, even though Ria manages to get it straight off; she feels kinda proud of that fact.

'The answer's scavenge,' she tells Jacqui eventually, no longer able to hold it in.

Jacqui glances up, a slight glare on her face. 'Thanks.' The tone's sarcastic, but at least she exits the app.

Marley bustles back into the room at that moment, arms laden with snacks. 'I hope you two are excited. I've got a super awesome night planned.'

Jacqui looks like she's going to say something cutting, so Ria speaks up first. 'I'm sure it'll be great, Marles.'

Marley smiles brightly at that, before bouncing her way over to the tv. 'I thought we'd watch Mean Girls.'

Ria notices Jacqui actually perk up at that, smiling for the first time. It instantly makes her seem more likeable, and Ria's worries about this evening diminish somewhat.

The three of them spend the entire movie quoting lines at each other, discussing how pretty Lindsay used to be, and comparing Kitty to the Plastics. Ria is pleased to see that Jacqui is taking the opportunity to open up to them. So far at school she's kept to herself. But now she's smiling and laughing along with them. Ria is glad that Marley took the opportunity to invite her along tonight.

The conversation continues once the pizza arrives, the three of them huddled around the coffee table.

'So do you think you'll join glee club?' Jacqui asks, attention turning to Ria.

'I don't know,' Ria admits around a mouthful of pizza. 'Marley's been trying to convince me, but I'm just not sure.'

'You totally should though,' Jacqui insists. 'It's actually pretty fun.'

Marley leans over to whisper conspiratorially to Jacqui. 'She reckons she's too cool for us. Just because she's a cheerleader.' She smiles as she speaks though, letting Ria know that she's just joking.

Jacqui's laughing now too. 'Oh, so you're secretly the Plastic around here, then? Seriously, that's the kind of attitude that made me decide not to join the Cheerios.'

'You were gonna join?' Ria's kinda confused by the idea. Actually, she isn't even sure why Jacqui joined the New Directions.

Jacqui shrugs. 'Yea, well, I am a dancer. It would've made sense. But at least I can use my skills choreographing for glee.' Ria knows she's staring at Jacqui now, but seriously, she is pretty surprised. She's quickly realising that Jacqui is nothing like what she expected.

'Yea, she's pretty amazing,' Marley adds. 'But you would already know that if you'd joined New Directions.'

'I'll think about it,' Ria promises.

Having finished eating, Jacqui sits herself back on the couch. 'So, I'm keen for a game.'

'I have Monopoly,' Marley offers.

Jacqui screws her face up slightly, before replacing it with a smile. 'Yea, sure.' Ria can tell that's not quite what she meant though.

They play anyway, Jacqui quickly buying Boardwalk and Park Place. Ria gets hotels on the brown properties. Marley doesn't do well at all, and it isn't long until she's bankrupt.

'We should play Truth or Dare,' Jacqui suggests as she puts hotels on some of her properties. 'Y'know, while we're finishing this.'

Marley doesn't seem sure. 'I hate doing dares. And I can never come up with any either.'

'I guess we could just play Truth then.' Ria nods in agreement, keen to get to know Jacqui better. 'Ok, so Marley, is Blaine a good kisser?'

She thinks for a moment. 'Yea, so good. Well, Danny Zuko was at least. Umm, Ria, what was the real reason you didn't join glee?'

Ria can feel her heart beat pick up, but she tries to fob it off, focusing on counting her money. 'I've told you, Marles. I can't risk my popularity. Why'd you even ask?'

'I'm – I'm really not good at this game.' Ria nods along with this, but she catches Jacqui watching her suspiciously, like she didn't buy her last answer.

'Alright, alright, Jacqui. How come you always kept to yourself, even though you're so awesome?'

'Wow, ok, um,' Jacqui thinks for a moment, looking overwhelmed. 'I guess everyone just excludes me because of my ethnicity? Y'know, the fact that I'm half black, half white. And I just assume no one would ever wanna be friends with me. Seriously, I still can't get over the fact that you two invited me here.'

Marley's hurrying over to Jacqui, wrapping her up in a hug. She pulls Ria into it as well. 'That's awful, that you felt that. But we totes want to be friends with you. Right, Ria?'

'Definitely.' She squeezes Jacqui tight.

Jacqui pulls back, giving them a watery smile. 'Thanks. Anyway, Ria, something lighter. What guy d'you think is cute?'

'Ok, so there was this guy that graduated last year. I don't really know him, but I think his name was Puck?'

Jacqui looks shocked. 'You're joking, right?'

'No, I'm serious. He was hot.' A thought crosses her mind. 'Why? Did you have a thing for him too?'

Jacqui actually seems sickened by the thought. 'No. Hell no. Puck's my half-brother.'

Ria thinks about that, taking a moment to really study Jacqui. Actually, she can kinda see that. They do kinda look like they're related. Apparently good looks run in the family. She quickly pushes the thought from her mind.

'Ok, Marley, your turn. Tell us about your first kiss.'

A smile slowly spreads across Marley's face as she begins to blush. She tells them about the dance she went to in middle school, how she went with a guy who was her best friend. How he kissed her during the last dance.

The game continues, Monopoly long forgotten now, unfinished. They learn more and more about each other. Ria knows that the three of them are going to be close friends from here on out. And she's pleased that Jacqui's part of their group now.

Much, much later, after Marley has fallen asleep, Jacqui begins a whispered conversation. 'So, are you gonna actually tell me your actual real reason for not joining glee?'

Ria considers it for a moment, trying to decide whether to trust Jacqui with this. Eventually she answers. 'I-I can't read very well. I don't think I could deal with all the extra work it would take to keep up.'

'So, if I promised to help you out, would you join?'

It doesn't take much thinking to answer the question. 'Definitely.'


End file.
